With the emergence of the bring your own device (BYOD) culture, users are preferring to perform work-related tasks on their own devices. In this environment, IT administrators are tasked with enforcing security policies of an enterprise on a user's personal device. Further, this task is made more difficult because these enterprise security policies have to be enforced on various different user devices that can operate various software platforms.
Typically, devices such as laptops, tablets, and mobile phones, are required to abide by the enterprise policies. Prior to an employee using his or her own device in the workplace, a company can require the employee to enroll their client device with a management service capable of protecting enterprise data from theft, loss, and unauthorized access. Administrators of the management service can use the management service to oversee operation of the devices enrolled with or otherwise managed by the service. A device can interact with a management service through an enterprise agent. For instance, the enterprise agent can oversee the safe installation and execution of other types of applications, such as word processing applications, spreadsheet applications, or other applications.